


Captain Toad's Tanooki Toots

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Mario 3D Land (Video Game), Super Mario 3D World
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Pants, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Captain Toad farts with the power of a Super Leaf!





	Captain Toad's Tanooki Toots

Captain Toad farted in his pants as he was exploring a forest full of tanooki transforming super leaves, sighing of relief as he had plenty to eat on his treasure tracking trail. He then noticed a particular super leaf right in front of him, deciding to approach it.

"Ooh! This looks like a cool item!" Captain Toad exclaimed as he then grabbed the super leaf, feeling his stomach grumble as he then let loose an explosive huge fart, a brown raccoon tail appearing out of his now pooped pants as he gasped. "Wow! I turned into a Tanooki! Cool!"

Wiggling his bushy tail as he farted again, which in turn caused the furry tail to vibrate from the gas blast, Captain Toad began to float in the air, being propelled higher by his pants pooping farts, getting a good look at the orange forest he was exploring.


End file.
